Arrival
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Crossover with Sweep by Cate Tiernan.I dunno why but I'm doing lot of xovers nowdays... ok anyway, things get weird wn Widow's Vale is visited by our favorite mutants!


Well, here's my first shot at writing since I got over my block. This is a crossover between X-Men and the book series Sweep by Cate Tiernan. 'Member, I own nothing and I ain't getting paid. Review or I'll eat your sheep!!  
  
(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)  
  
Morgan picked up the ringing phone, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hi, Hunter." Her voice was excited as she talked to her true love. They were soul mates, muirn beatha dan. She was the only child of Maeve Riordan, the last powerful witch of Belwicket and Ciaran McEwan, one of the darkest Woodbanes ever known. Adopted daughter of Sean and Mary Grace Rowlands. An uninitiated, yet powerful, blood witch. A member of Kithic.  
  
He was, at nineteen, the youngest seeker the council had ever had. The leader of Kithic. Cousin of Sky, who, like him, was like light incarnate, blond and beautiful. Half brother of Cal Blair, Morgan's first boyfriend who had tried to kill her and ended up saving her at the cost of his own life.  
  
"Morgan, Hi, how are you?" He asked her.  
  
"I'd be better if you were with me." She replied, smiling to herself.  
  
"That's kind of what I was calling about, would you like to have dinner and a circle? Just you and me?" He added sensing her disappointment at almost having to share her Hunter with the rest of Kithic.  
  
"Ok!" She said quickly, got the time and they said their good-byes. She had three hours to get ready. She trotted upstairs and bumped into her sister, Mary K. half way.  
  
"Are you going to Hunter's tonight?" She asked Morgan.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She questioned suspisously.  
  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
"I don't know." Mary K. grabbed Morgan by the hand and pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room. She rooted through draws until she pulled out a black top and blue jeans with silver lining. Mary K. had always had more sense with clothing than her. She headed toward the bathroom in the clothes Mary K. had given her and procedded to brush her hair. When she had managed to get it semi- untangled she looked at her watch. She could stop by Practical Magick before she went to Hunter's. She left a note for her parents and walked outside and climbed into Das Boot, her big, white, American, gas-guzzling car, and took off. When she reached Practical Magick, she went straight to the books. As she looked in the section containing books on plant and herb magick, she noticed a lady with skin like mocha and hair as white as snow. She smiled and shuffled past her to the candles where she picked up a black, white, green, blue, yellow and red candle and a book on healing herbs and went to the counter where she was joined by the owner of the store, Alyce. She was a blood witch and was present at the ceremony where her good friend David was stripped of his powers after toying with dark magick. Morgan shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Morgan!" Alyce said enthusiactically before sweeping her into a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"Great, just picking up some things before heading over to Hunter's." Alyce smiled as Morgan blushed. She rang up her candles and book and Morgan paid her. The lady with the wite hair was joined by an asian girl who looked about Morgan's age dressed in a yellow raincoat. She wrinkled her nose and said, "Omigosh, 'Ro! Did you see the candles! They have a candle shaped like a..." The rest was whispered but the way the lady's eyes widened Morgan could tell what they were talking about. The girl walked up to the counter with a book on love spells and looked at Alyce.  
  
"Is this a store fer like, real witches?" She nodded and the girl turned to Morgan.  
  
"Are you a witch?" Morgan looked to Alyce who nodded.  
  
"Yes, sort of." She looked at the clock and gasped. It was five to seven. She'd be late for sure.  
  
"I gotta go! Nice meeting you... um.."  
  
"Jubilee." She said and held out her hand. Morgan shifted her bag so she could shake it and told Alyce good-bye before dashing to Das Boot. Alyce laughed.  
  
"That was Morgan. She lives near by and is a regular here."  
  
Hunter, she thought, sending him a witch message, I'm going to be a little late, I'm sorry.  
  
It's ok, love you, was the reply.  
  
Love you too.  
  
)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(  
  
Loved it, didn'cha? Well, I've got the next chapter all ready to upload but only if I get six reviews... BTW, How do ya like my lil stars and witches hats in the border? 


End file.
